L'ultimo sogno
by Ida59
Summary: Come si può riassume la disperazione di un uomo? Solo con il suo ultimo sogno: guardami. Dedicato al mio adorato Severus, con infinito amore, regalandogli il suo ultimo e unico sogno.


**L'ultimo sogno**

Autore: Ida59 (16 agosto 2007)

Beta: Niky

Tipologia: one-shot

Rating: PG

Genere: Drammatico, Introspettivo, Romantico.

Epoca: HP 7° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton e Lily Evans

Pairing: Severus/Lily

Riassunto: Come si può riassume la disperazione di un uomo? Solo con il suo ultimo sogno: _guardami_. Dedicato al mio adorato Severus, con infinito amore, regalandogli il suo ultimo e unico sogno.

Nota 1: Ho scritto la storia dopo aver letto HP7, ma non è risultata particolarmente diversa da quando l'avevo immaginata, prima, leggendo la canzone. Solo più triste, un poco più triste. Anche se, indubbiamente, chi ha già letto HP7 potrà certo riconoscere molte cose, qui volutamente ricercate, ma che non erano poi così difficili da immaginare, non per me, almeno. Ma questo era un omaggio che dovevo al mio amato Severus, che non potevo negargli, per quanto dolore possa essermi costato scrivere queste poche righe. Così, questa storia è dedicata a Severus, solo a Severus, solo al tragico e romantico Severus di JK Rowling. (Maledetta JKR!)

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**IL CANTO DEL VENTO - Rhapsody Of Fire**

Ascolto ancora il vento

che in disparte mi accarezza

dimenticato pianto

prigioniero della sera

Pianto, dimenticato pianto

prigioniero della sera

un respiro sempre acceso

seguo e cerco lentamente

nel sospiro del destino...

Vivo per te, sogno di te

canto di te

nel cielo incastrata

timida stella morente.

Di canzoni dimenticate

dai tuoi occhi già vissute

ora vivo e mi consolo...vivo...

Il mio tempo, nelle mani

nel tuo viso il mio tormento

il silenzio, il mio domani

ancorato ad un momento

Vivo per te, sogno di te

canto di te

nel cielo incastrata

timida stella morente.

Vissuti dolcemente

sogni di un'eterna notte

ora bruciano traditi

dalle nostre memorie

Lacrime, lacrime di rabbia

nel mio cuore sempre accese

parlano, parlano le onde

di un porto ormai svanito

Vivo per te, sogno di te

canto di te

nel cielo incastrata

timida stella morente.

**L'ultimo sogno**

Vago con lo sguardo nel cielo terso, notte nera della mia anima, luminosa di stelle, troppo lontane per illuminarmi, troppo fredde per riscaldarmi.

Il mio nero mantello ondeggia piano nel vento, mentre la brezza accarezza lacrime ardenti che, lente, scorrono sul mio volto pallido e stanco, per sempre prigioniere di un arcano incantesimo d'amore, mai dimenticato, mai realizzato.

Tendo le mani nel nulla oscuro davanti a me, ad afferrare un sogno che io solo ho ucciso, troppi anni fa.

Lacrime d'amore e di rimorso, inscindibilmente avvinti fra loro, che m'incatenano ad una promessa fatta allora e che, sola, oggi ancora mi tiene in vita.

Il vento, respiro della notte, mi porta ancora il tuo profumo, Lily, come allora, intenso e inebriante, e le mie labbra anelano a carezze che non hanno mai conosciuto, che un destino crudele, forgiato dalle mie stesse mani, mi ha sempre negato.

Ed io, al vento della notte, affido queste mie ultime parole, straziante lirica di un amore mai vissuto, eppure profondamente conosciuto.

Una scelta, una strada sbagliata, una folle illusione: cercavo impossibili rivincite ed ho perduto tutto quello che avevo.

Ho perso te, Lily.

La tua amicizia vera.

Il tuo sorriso sincero.

Volevo leggere l'amore per me, nei tuoi verdi occhi, ma ho scritto con le mie mani, piene di sangue, il tuo destino di morte.

Vivo solo per te, ora, mio dolce amore, sogno lontano nell'incubo dei miei giorni, canzone d'amore sulle ali del vento notturno.

E tu brilli nel cielo, per sempre irraggiungibile, splendida stella che non sei mai stata mia.

Eppure, forse, lo saresti stata, se io non fossi stato così folle da non comprendere, così pazzo da credere che tu avresti capito che lo facevo solo per te, per dimostrarti che anche io valevo qualcosa, che anche io sapevo essere il migliore, che sapevo incutere timore e rispetto.

Invece, ti ho solo perduto, obbligandoti ad allontanarti da me, per poi vederti finire tra le sue braccia, forti ed eroiche, cavaliere dalla bianca e luminosa armatura, mentre io mi rintanavo nell'oscurità della notte e precipitavo nel baratro dell'orrore, andando alla deriva e lacerandomi anima e cuore.

Il tuo viso nel mio nero sguardo, il tuo sorriso nei miei ricordi, i tuoi occhi nel mio cuore; la tua foto, consumata dalle mille mie appassionate carezze, e le lacrime cocenti che scendono lente sul mio viso.

Ed ora, io vivo solo per la luce verde di quegli occhi, l'unica cosa di te che ancora vive, che mi rimane, ma che non posso avere.

Guardo in silenzio tuo figlio, perforandolo con i miei occhi neri, tunnel vuoti e bui, privi di vita e colmi solo di rimorsi.

Lui non capisce, come mai potrebbe, l'amore e l'odio che provo per lui.

Nel suo giovane viso, inseparabili, il mio tormento e la mia felicità.

In silenzio, vivo il mio domani, ancorato solo ai ricordi d'un tempo in cui ancora credevo d'avere un futuro, prima che la mia stoltezza distruggesse tutto.

In silenzio, vado avanti e mantengo la mia dolorosa promessa, dopo che la morte ha bruciato i tuoi sogni ed ora tu brilli lontana, nel cielo nero dei miei rimorsi, dove le mie colpe m'impediscono di sfiorarti e di dedicarti il mio amore.

Eppure, tu vivi in me, nella luce di quel tuo sorriso, che poteva essere il mio domani, il nostro futuro insieme.

Tu, solo tu, mia piccola Lily, stella morente per amore e mio unico pensiero felice, tu vivrai sempre nei ricordi del mio amore, puro ed innocente.

Per sempre.

Vivo solo per te, amore mio, sogno perduto d'un passato rinnegato, melodia d'amore tra lo sfavillio delle stelle.

Sogno impossibile, annegato nel sangue e nell'oscurità, ucciso dalle mie inconsapevoli parole, che raccontavano quella profezia solo cercando un rispetto mai ottenuto, ma disperatamente inseguito. Anche io ne avevo diritto, come tutti, anche io lo meritavo, anche io valevo, come e più del brillante Cercatore di Grifondoro.

Ma ho scelto la strada sbagliata, inutile rivalsa su un padre che non riusciva ad amarmi perché aveva paura della magia che vorticava nel mio sangue; atroce tradimento dei miei reconditi pensieri che non hanno mai considerato impuro il tuo sangue, mia dolce Lily.

Quale follia! Ho imboccato quella strada, senza ascoltare le tue parole di rimprovero e avvertimento, orgogliosamente cieco nella mia folle voglia di rivincita; sicuro d'aver ragione, _io_ mago potente, _io_ mente brillante cui la conoscenza si dispiegava davanti, _io_ che dovevo solo allungare la mano per veder realizzato ogni mio desiderio!

_Io_, nero angelo perduto, miseramente precipitato nel covo del Serpente, mi dibattevo nell'orrore e non riuscivo più a vedere la tua luce.

Così, le mie mani si sono sporcate di sangue innocente, mentre il coraggioso Grifondoro ti stringeva fra le braccia; ora a me restano solo queste lacrime di rancore disperato, di odio verso me stesso, che solcano il mio cuore e affogano la mia anima, piena solo di sogni perduti una volta che la tua luce è svanita per sempre.

_Io_, solo, per sempre, ad amarti.

Solo lui, mi è rimasto solo tuo figlio, _suo _figlio: i tuoi occhi che mi guardano, ma che non mi sorridono più.

Cosa ho fatto della mia vita, amore mio, se non distruggerla, insieme con la tua!

Ma lui deve vivere, perché tu sei morta per lui: non c'era bisogno che quel vecchio canuto me lo facesse promettere. Era solo quello che volevo, l'unica cosa che poteva darmi ancora uno scopo nella vita.

Brilli lassù, mia splendida stella, incastonata nel nero velluto della notte, riflessa nell'oscurità dei miei occhi, irraggiungibile, finché sarò vivo.

Ma, quando avrò compiuto il mio dovere, quando Voldemort potrà essere finalmente sconfitto, quando tuo figlio mi guarderà di nuovo negli occhi, non importa se lui non capirà, ma io vedrò di nuovo la tua luce e allora potrò morire.

Ti prego, Lily, solo per un istante: non ambisco al tuo perdono, so che non lo merito; non spero neppure nel tuo amore, so che non sarò mai una stella che potrà vivere della tua luce riflessa.

Ma, solo per un istante, Lily, ti imploro.

_Guardami._

Ed allora, io morirò felice, prigioniero per sempre del mio sogno d'amore.

5


End file.
